


the wild things we are

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Half-Vampires, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Oral Fixation, Rituals, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Vampire Turning, Vampires, drabbles-for-charity-prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Breaking through the sound of the speakers blasting new wave and hawkers advertising carnival games came the revving of motorcycles.Trott craned his head towards the noise, watching the shop browsers clear fast as two bikers peeled up the path. Dressed in black leather jackets, tight jeans, and metal band t-shirts, the familiar duo was distinctly different from the neon, tropical tourists surrounding the area. Smith and Ross were enigmatic and entertaining, and accepted Trott into their fold easier than anyone before ever had.They were the only thing about Santa Carla that made it interesting- two damn attractive vampires.





	the wild things we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psylid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psylid/gifts).



> For the "drabbles"-for-charities thing I'm doing. Find info about it here:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/06/21/the-world-sucks-and-theres-no-fic-to-read-lets-change-that/
> 
> Turns out I don't know how to write drabbles! Ah well. I'm not really complaining? Just thoroughly amused.
> 
> One of the ideas Kez requested was "Hatsome vampires & blood rituals". I couldn’t pass up the vampires, man, I am a sucker (hah!) for biting and blood drinking and weird rituals. And because I recently rewatched The Lost Boys on Netflix, this became a Lost Boys AU. Smith and Ross get Trott to join them as a creature of the night. Hope you like it, Kez ^^.
> 
> cw: blood, biting/sexual wrist/neck biting. blood drinking, ritualistic-ness  
> If I need to tag something else, let me know.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/06/25/the-wild-things-we-are-ghostofgatsby

The piers of Santa Carla were a mess of drunk partiers, drug dealers, and sleazy shops, but the comic shop was a safe haven. Trott stood at the front entrance, flicking through Swamp Thing Vol 2 #39, before putting it back on the shelf. He’d read it already, and tonight it didn’t catch his interest. He scanned the crowds of troublesome teenagers and young adults, watching a preteen chuck an empty Mountain Dew can at someone’s head and then take off running, victims in chase. They knocked magazines off of a bodega stall in their wake, and the owner shouted something in Japanese, shaking his fist. No security guard was in sight- anyone who took the position always ended up missing, something beach patrol vaguely muddled over as they looked the other way.

The moon hung low in the sky; the clouds passing in front of it hazy and mysterious. Throngs of people danced in front of the dj, arms raised, heads thrown back, singing along with the song lyrics. Breaking through the sound of the speakers blasting new wave and hawkers advertising carnival games came the revving of motorcycles.

Trott craned his head towards the noise, watching the shop browsers clear fast as two bikers peeled up the path. Dressed in black leather jackets, tight jeans, and metal band t-shirts, the familiar duo was distinctly different from the neon, tropical tourists surrounding the area. Trott had met them earlier in the summer, further down the pier at a bar during a local metal concert.

Smith and Ross were enigmatic and entertaining, and accepted Trott into their fold easier than anyone before ever had.

They were the only thing about Santa Carla that made it interesting- two damn attractive vampires.

Smith pulled up in front of the comic shop, followed by Ross on his other side, and grinned over at Trott. His auburn hair contrasted against his jacket like bonfires in the dark.

“Trott!” Ross called to him. He beamed, idling and revving his engine. “Hop on!”

Trott smiled and walked forward out of the open shop doors, stopping in front of Smith when he heard shouting. It was coming from the direction Smith and Ross had come from. Could be shopkeeper or maybe even a patrol officer who was trying to chase them down, but the reformed crowds were in the way. For now.

“Tonight’s a night you two have been causing trouble, isn’t it,” he asked with a smirk, looking from Ross to Smith.

“Every night! And the night is young, Trott.” Ross revved his engine pointedly, his eyes shining in the darkness.

“Come on, Trott,” Smith crooned, holding out a hand, “Join us.”

The words held more weight in Trott’s mind than previous offers. He had a feeling deep in his gut that tonight, agreeing to go with them would be a much bigger change than he could fathom. That making this choice now was something he couldn’t ever go back from.

But Santa Carla was a pissbucket, and his life was mundane- just helping his grandpa out in his fishing and hunting shop, getting weekly calls from his nagging mother about what he was doing with his life other than working at the shop and asking when he was going back to college (the answer was none of her damn business and fucking never).

So Trott took Smith’s hand, because fucking vampires were more damn exciting than this.

Smith pulled him onto the back of his motorcycle, and Trott held on tight, leaning his chin on Smith’s shoulder. They take off, accelerating forward through the dirt roads of whatever passed for Santa Carla’s central shopping district. The wind whipped past, scattering Trott’s platinum fringe into his eyes, and making them water. He held on tight as the world blurred and neon haze of lights streamed into the dark winding roads of the cliffs.

At the far end of the city limits, where Smith and Ross hid from humans during the day, was a collapsed cave that hid the remnants of an earthquake-ravaged hotel. People believed most of it fell into the sea, but parts of the structure still remained, and it was enough for the two vampires to call home.

Smith and Ross parked their motorcycles at the top of the cliffs, a few feet from the trail leading down to the cave. Trott got off of Smith’s motorcycle and stretched, walking closer to the edge to watch the sea. Waves crashed against the rocks below, sending great sprays of seawater high into the air. The water was dark, almost invisible against the skyline except for the reflection of the moon and the waves breaking the surface.

Trott turned and faced Smith and Ross again. Ross was running his fingers through his dark, spiked hair, fixing the flyaway strands from their windy ride. Smith walked forward towards Trott, his fangs peeking past his lips as he smiled. He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily and his moan was muffled as blood slowly dripped down the side of his arm.

Slowly, Smith pulled his mouth away, and licked his lips. He opened his eyes again, and his piercing gaze landed on Trott.

“Here, Trott. Have a taste,” he said, offering his wrist like he had offered joining them earlier.

Trott watched a drop of blood well up from the bite mark and circle the curve of Smith’s wrist, before dropping onto the sand below. Almost reverently, Trott took Smith’s hand by the palm and brought it to his lips, licking across where Smith’s teeth had sunk in. A coppery tang filled his senses. His body shuddered and recoiled in a flash of realization about what he was doing, but Trott continued.

There wasn’t much he could swallow- it was only a taste and yet part of him felt animalistically drawn to it. He kissed at Smith’s skin, and moved his mouth down across his hand, sucking two of Smith’s fingers into his mouth and then drawing them away with with a salacious wet pop.

Smith groaned loudly. His thumb traced Trott’s bottom lip.

Trott licked his lips and grabbed at Smith’s leather jacket, tugging him down and kissing him hard. Smith’s hands loosely grasped his waist, his fingers threading into belt loops. Trott felt Smith’s sharp teeth with his tongue, and was careful not to cut himself on them as he kissed him deeply.

“Fuck...” Ross exhaled next to him. “The sight of you two...”

“You going to bite me, Smith?” Trott teased with a smirk, pulling back and staring at the way Smith’s eyes had darkened.

Smith smiled, his canines flashing in the moonlight. “Oh, I plan to.”

Trott shivered at the comment. Or maybe it was just the cool breeze coming off the sea.

Smith smoothed his hands across Trott’s t-shirt-covered shoulders, humming lowly. “I might have you do something for me first, though...”

“If you don’t mind, Smith...I’d like my share, too,” Ross mumbled, sliding up behind Trott and hooking an arm around his waist. He pulled Trott back against his chest and licked the shell of his ear. “You can’t let Smith have  _all_  the fun, Trott.”

“‘Course not,” Trott snorted. He turned his head to kiss Ross, who nipped his bottom lip playfully.

Smith cleared his throat. “Come on, let’s go.”

They climb down from the cliff, through the caves, Trott following close behind in the dark until they reached the interior of the ruined hotel. Smith walked around, lighting candles here and there on the smashed chandelier in the center of the room. Trott wandered further in, sitting down on one of the less-dusty couches, as Ross rattled around in a wooden chest, pulling out a wine bottle inlaid in gold. He uncorked it and sniffed appreciatively as both he and Smith joined Trott on the couch, sitting on either side of him.

“Drink up, Trott,” Ross said, smiling and holding out the bottle towards him.

Trott took ahold of it, hefting the heavy glass in his grip. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip. The first taste was nothing like he expected- sour but then smooth, heady, warm and viscous. His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted the bottle back, drinking more. He felt Ross tilt his chin up, and Smith take a hold of the glass bottle, raising it further as Trott continued to endlessly drink.

The taste was addicting. He couldn’t stop; couldn’t lower the bottle. Smith tipped it further and further and Trott kept drinking. Blood dripped past his lips, running down the side of his jaw and down his neck. Smith’s tongue, hot and wet, quickly followed the trail. He moaned against Trott’s throat, licking it clean, and his fangs grazed the skin.

Trott finished swallowing the last of the blood, and Ross took the bottle from Smith, tossing it to the floor with a sharp, empty clatter. They watched him carefully, their eyes glittering in the candlelight.

“Good. So good,” Smith murmured, the back of his fingers brushing Trott’s cheek.

Trott panted, staring back at them, trying to catch his breath, shivering like he just ran a mile. His insides felt electrified. His hands were shaking, and he could feel a burning heat creeping up from the center of his chest to his neck.

Ross fingers tipped his head towards him and kissed him deeply. His other hand curved over Trott’s shoulder, tugging the collar of his t-shirt aside as he moved from Trott’s lips downward, kissing a line down the side of his neck.

Trott could feel his pulse throbbing under his skin. On his other side, Smith sifted his fingers through his hair, gently pulling Trott’s head towards him to give Ross more room.

Ross’ teeth bared over Trott’s shoulder and bit down hard, puncturing through the skin. Trott gasped and gripped on tight to Ross’ t-shirt, a wave of pain and otherworldly euphoria making his head loll back against the couch. With every pull Ross made, drinking Trott’s blood in steady swallows, Trott saw stars.

Smith’s fingers slid out of his hair and cupped his cheek. He brushed his thumb across Trott’s lips and brought it to his mouth, licking away a stray drop of blood. “Welcome to the night life, Trotty,” he said, and grinned with pointed teeth.  


**Author's Note:**

> and then Smith bites Trott a bunch, and they have Hot Vampire Sex in that bed from the movie, because reasons.  
> technically Trott’s not a full vampire until he drinks human blood, he’s only turned into half by drinking Smith’s, but, you can assume they all gang up on security guards and creepy assholes of Santa Cruz the night after this. and they get Trott a leather jacket and sunglasses and a motorcycle too because he’s One Of Them, Now. and the Hat trio becomes the best vampire nuisances ever ^^.
> 
> (it comes to mind now that I could have made Trott the lead vampire, because platinum haired boiiii, but. ah well. that version is now up for grabs if anyone wants to take that for a spin.)


End file.
